


Sweetened Taste Fanart

by suarhnir



Series: Blood Oath Fanart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Dark, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: A single shot from his favoured gun - his dear little QuickSilver - is all it takes, and it’s a perfect headshot from this distance





	Sweetened Taste Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetened Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621857) by [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird). 



[](http://imgbox.com/Knmol8Vr)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, so I had to go back and do this one... same style as the Road to Hell with Ignis


End file.
